1. Field of the Invention
Those whose deal with cleaning and ironing of shirts, T-shirts, etc. are generally concerned with the need to fold them.
Even though the operation is apparently easy for some, those who rarely perform folding sometimes find it a complex and prohibitive operation.
However, even those who perfectly master the folding technique may perform it uncorrectly and time is therefore needed to iron and fold the garment again, etc.
Correct folding is essential when a shirt (or other garments) are to be put in a suitcase before a journey is started. If folding has not been correctly performed, when the suitcase is opened at destination, the garment is in awful conditions and it is not advisable to put it on.
2. The Prior Art
As far as is known, there are no devices available to simplify folding procedures. Folding is generally performed using no devices: the garment is spread on a flat surface, sleeves are folded and laid over the back of the garment, and the whole garment is then folded twice or three times. The parts of the garment are nevertheless not perfectly symmetrical to each others and small and unsightly creases are formed as a consequence.
The first aim of the invention is that of providing users with a device to be manually used which makes up for the abovementioned inconveniences and allows perfect folding of shirts and other garments.
It will then be possible to put those garments on shelves, in suitcases, etc, without risking their being creased and not wearable.
Secondly, the invention is aimed at having all garments folded in the same size.